The Unexpected Mission
by NUMA-WAFFLE
Summary: Naruto returns home after threee years, and gets a mission that will change his life, forced to accept it. On the island that killed all the ninja, and he can only leave after the mission is over. Changed back to Mature rating... For bonus chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto in this Dimension, YET, I plan to, I already own it in my IMAGINATION,... I can dream can't I?

REVIEW, I have a poll in my profile page, Who's your favorite Naruto character, check it out.

* * *

This started as a way to see if I could write a long story, I added a friend into the story, Naruto gets a very strange mission...

* * *

Unexpected Mission Chapter 1 I'm Finally Home

Naruto had returned to his home town, to his friends, people who were like family to him. Three long, hard years of training, and although he knew he was stronger because of it, he missed Konoha every day. The joy he felt as he entered Konoha was overwhelming; he became the personification of happiness and joy. The sights, sounds and the smells were so wonderful; he could not believe how much he had missed the smell of his favorite Ramen shop, the mountain with the Hokages faces on, the sound of Konoha's inhabitants.

As he went to his old home he noticed a small letter on the door, it read;

Dear occupant you left the tap dripping for two years,

the house has been sold, your belongings are in the Hokages

store room. (Do not touch her Sake!)

Later in the store room, Naruto heard a very familiar voice, "Granny-chun is that you?"

THWACK "Naruto the first time I see you in three years and you call me old."

"But Granny Tsunade you're over fifty, you are old. (Believe it)" THWACK

"I'm not Tsunade-sempai."

"But you punch like her so you must be her. (Dattebayo)" THWACK!

"Wait Sakura-chun I was joking, stop before you kill me! (Believe it!)"

"I forgot how childish you were. Tsunade-sempai wants to see you, so hurry up."

Later in the Hokages office, Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Tonton the pig all were happy to see each other again. The Hokage then asked all but Naruto to leave; she had something very important to tell him.

"Naruto I have something only you can do-"

"-Become Hokage! Took you long enough to make me it, but I will gladly accept it." THWACK

"NO I was going to say that I have a mission that only you can do."

"Why am I the only one, is it super hard and only my super great techniques can be used?"

"Naruto you basically only know three techniques, and it needs your friendship ability, you are the only one that can save the world.""WOW I'M GOING TO SAVE THE WORLD! (Believe it), what's the mission?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I wish it were someone else who had to do this, or at least someone else had to tell you. You must go to a different land."

"That doesn't seem so hard, Ero-sennin took me to all the countries, and lots of places, besides Konoha, I love the village of the waves, I have a bridge named after me, it's so cool."

"No you idiot you don't get it." Tears fill her eyes as she yells, "You're going to a newly discovered island to a land called, the country of Death you'll have to start a new life and forget all about Konoha, about all of your jutsus and skills, your whole life up till now, change your name, your mission will last until you're 35."

"What, why, is the mission so long, why do I have to leave, is it because of the Akatsuki, I can fight them, I will stay here, who said that I must go away?" The fox shroud starting to cover him, with all nine tails.

"Naruto I was against it, but the Kokoukage,(GRAND KAGE), commander of all Kages, strongest ninja in the world said that it had to be you."

"Who is the Kokoukage, I want to see him."

"His name is Sias; he has hundreds of slaves who are stronger that you and even the Akatsuki answer to him, you will have no choice but to do the mission."

"But why do I have to go to the other land?" Kyuubi's rage rapidly building.

"It's part of his UNIVERSAL DOMINATION PLAN (lightning and thunder effects here.), his say is absolute, he lives in a giant floating super mansion, he is so rich that his slightest thought becomes a reality, his every desire is bought and he is what pays for every shinobi mission ever done, it is all part of his ULTIMATE PLAN. He was the one who gave the first shinobi the Rinnegan, brought the tailed beasts into existence and… he is right outside now, waiting to take you to the other land, he owns the transport needed to get there, he also owns most of the Ninja worlds properties. The parts that he doesn't own he gave as gifts to the poor, A.K.A the rest of the world."(Inhale noise.). Crying as hard as someone could she said goodbye to Naruto and punched him out the window, onto Lord Sias's mighty flying air ship, 'The super wealthy dingy 34' (Not because he lost the others, it's just number 34.) Later at Sias's house

"Hey, you must be Naruto. I am Sias, just Sias, you don't need to know my other names."

"Is it Richy Rich McFilthyStinkenRich? Or is it Mr. Money King, or Sir HasTwoOfEverything MadeOfPureDiamond?"

"You remind me of my good/ very small and irritating friend Matt; I killed him, because he would not shut up about me being so WEALTHY. I am not rich, just wealthy, do you understand?"

"What I was not listening, I was thinking of more names for you. Hey do you have a good reason for me going to this Death place?"

"Yes, but first you will spent a month in my small flying house training in the ways of a civilian, then you will say goodbye to everyone here."

"Hey what's that?"

"That is the Nintendo Wii, a devise used for entertainment, exercise and is not of our land, so don't break it, I only have 20 pure diamond versions on this house and I want to keep it that way."

"I will steal it, it will be mine, when he is not looking I will have it HAHAHAHAH."

"You know that you just told me you plan?""NO MY FOOL PROOF PLAN, HE SOME HOW FIGURED IT OUT, he must be physic."

"You remind me so much of Matt, I really miss him, and he had his fun moments… (Sigh) If only he didn't try and steal the Wii so many times, he might be here to irritate you now."

"Why do I really have to go to the island?"

"I'll tell you-."

"Can I play on the Wii now?"

"When you are 16 I was to fetch you and take you to the island, your mother told me to do this, she somehow knew that the island would be found on that day and that you would return on this day. I have lost contact with her years ago, but I will never forget my promises."

"Are you going to teach me real techniques?""No, I will teach you how to act and be a non ninja, and how to sit still."

And so Naruto's civilian training began.

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW, it may look strange now but it will all make sense, at least to me, 

P.S the Wii is one of the greatest things on earth, it's so fun, I don't have one, two of my friends do, I am in the process of "Acquiring" one of theirs, (Evil thief's laugh here).

P.P.S I won't really steal theirs, just look at it, start running fast, not putting it down, A.K.A borrowing with out asking.

P.P.P.S I won't really, my friends trust me enough (I hope). (some time later, "I was joking, let me in, please".)


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of Unexpected Mission

Thanks to Mephiles for helping me realize the real reason behind the Wii, and for being such a good friend.

In this chapter I reveal how Sias wants to become king of all, and how much everyone loves Naruto.

* * *

Unexpected Mission chapter 2 Saying Goodbye

"Naruto what's up, why aren't you jumping up and down with joy, we're all going to get ramen."

"No that's ok Iruka-Sensei."

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NARUTO?"

"I just got a bad mission, I'll be gone for a long time, I might not return, and I don't want to say goodbye to everyone, it will be too sad. I just came back and now I have to leave, it might be better if I didn't see everyone."

"No even if it is only for one day spending time with your friends is the one the best things you can do, they can give you strength in desperate times, advise when you need it, and can help me pay for the bill, so you can eat as much as you want."

"You always know how to help, thanks for everything you've done for me."

"No, you're not getting away that easily, you're going to eat the ramen, have a going away party and see everyone whether you like it or not." He then dragged Naruto by the collar to the ramen bar, told everyone else to meet them at the bar.

Later everyone chipped in and got Naruto the 'Super Belly Buster Giga Ramen, with all the extras. Iruka told everyone about the mission.

"This is for your own good. Eat and party, enjoy, use this memory to stay strong until you can come back to Konoha."

"Fine," (Sigh, takes one mouthful, three seconds later there was nothing left.) "I forgot how nice it tasted, thanks guys."

Later when it was time for Naruto to leave everyone had gifts for him.

"Naruto," the enigmatic, antisocial bug ninja said in his monotone voice, "here."

Shino gives him a small box; the hyperactive ninja snatched the box, shock it around, and then started to shout out guesses of what it could have been, like most seven year olds do.

"Naruto it is a communication bug, don't misplace him, he will tell me whatever you say to him."

"Oh, it wasn't moving; I thought it was some strange nut, so I ate it."

"You ate him… if I wasn't designed to be enigmatic and antisocial, I would beat you to a bloody, oozing, worthless pulp, but I can't because I'm not that social. Bye."

"Naruto-kun," said the Hyuuga heiress, she was pushing her fingers together as always, when they were face to face she handed him a piece of paper, kisses him on the lips and ran away; she fainted when she got out of their sight. The paper said: Naruto-kun I love you please return safely, I want to marry you, I have always loved you and always will.

Naruto being the person that he was took a while to realize what she was saying, he then folded the paper into his packet and smiled, making a mental image of what Hinata's face looked like right now; she went very red when I held her hands, so now it should be glowing.

Teuchi gave him a new ramen technique, all he had to do was do the right hand signs, add noodles, hot water and the meat of his liking and then use some chakra and he will have a perfect ramen.

Choji and his team gave him a few food pills, soldier pills and some other rationings.

Neji's team gave him a few fighting scrolls.

Kiba gave him a group photo, with all the 9 rookie teams, on the back it said: Don't give up, never go back on your word, and never forget us or your way of the ninja.

"See you when you get back Naruto."

"Thanks and tell everyone I say bye and when I get back to meet here."

"Sure, good luck on your mission."

"Naruto," his pink haired partner said, "Please complete your mission and forget about Sasuke, I'll bring him back, forget the promise you made, it's my turn to make that promise; when you come back, Sasuke will be the first to say 'welcome back' to you."

"Good bye Sakura-chan, I will come back I promise."

All who's left are; Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Iruka.

"Naruto this is from all of us, here." Kakashi said as Iruka gave him a large box.

"I know it's not much but they wouldn't let me get you a girl." Jiraiya said, sulking slightly.

It was two kunai and a katana, all perfect, shiny and beautiful.

"Use them when you're in danger, they are enchanted with our chakra, use them to remember us, all of Konoha is your family, remember that."

Iruka and Kakashi left Jiraiya and Naruto. Jiraiya had another gift for his godson.

"Naruto, you can't tell anyone this, but I'm your godfather, your mother and father told me to give this to you only when you became a Jonin, but I think it would be a good time now. Take this and ONLY use it in an emergency." He handed him a small box, covered in a very important looking paper.

"Bye Naruto, or should I say Fu… GIRLS, bye got to go." Jiraiya then ran after a group of women who barely looked over seventeen.( Off in the distance "Hey ladies want to go out with a real man?" Slapped kicked and the complete pain infliction. "So is that a yes then?")

"Everyone cares so much for me, I could never forget them, I will not forget them, or Konoha, I will become Hokage and protect the people who love me, my friends, their families, everyone."

"That's okay, but it's time to start training you, you must not tell anyone of the island that you are a ninja, or from Konoha, you must fake amnesia. If they found out, they would kill you and come after Konoha and all the other ninja in the world. They think that all ninja were killed thousands of years ago, but then the Rinnegan user came and re-introduced it to the world. The island inhabitants wanted to progress in a different direction, one that was against the way of the ninja, their island was sent into the abyss by the Rinnegan user."

"Ok but I will finish the mission as soon as I can, come back home, and become Hokage, THAT'S PART OF MY WAY OF THE NINJA!!!!(BELIEVE IT!!!)."

"Can you be calm, stay still and be quite, ever."

"NO!" (Giving a very childish grin he started to run to the parked flying house.)

Early the next morning Naruto and Sias started their training, Sias sealed all Naruto's Charka away, and taught him; how to fight without using any ninja skills, how to cook and how to buy and sell things from normal shops.

"Naruto you will start a job as either a ramen chief of work in a shop, and make sure that no one ever sees you using any Ninja skills, for self defense use only the most basic Taijutsu, and no clones ever, do you understand that?"

"Yes, can I play on the Wii now?"

"You really like it don't you; do you want to know how I got them?"

"Busy go away I'm boxing some guy called Steve."

"Well I'll tell you anyway: I built a dimensional portal, I can use it to go anywhere I want, and I went to a Dimension like ours-."

"You like talking don't you?"

"No not really I just want to explain to you how I got the Wii, a devise that you like so much."

"Go away I want to try and steal it."

"While I'm gone don't try to steal my Wii, I need it, for my UNIVERSEAL DOMINATION!!!"

"How will you do that, Mr. Dominator?"

"By making it my invention and putting subliminal messaging in to it, so that all who play it will tell everyone else to get one, and to worship me, and then releasing it in every world that doesn't already have the Wii, I will become KING of all worlds. (Insert evil rich genius laugh that is used when they tell their plans to someone here, then add lightning and thunder.)

"So what's your point?"

"Never mind, you weren't listening the first time, so I won't repeat myself. Now get back to your training."

And so Naruto trained for the next month, to become a normal person. (Although he could never be truly normal: A demon fox inside him.)

End of chapter 2.

* * *

I personally like what Iruka and Kiba said to Naruto, it's motivational, and kind. 

REVIEW it please. REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW ITREVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT NOW!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next chapter will be on the Island Of Death... named so because of all the ninja that were killed there...


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to all who reviewed, and all who read it.

NOTE to Luc: I can't sent the part to you, my Gmail has a problem with your email address, sorry, but thanks for the review.

* * *

Unexpected Mission chapter 3 the Island

"Naruto you have completed your training, now it is time to leave, and leave my Wii, I need it to rule all life."

"Ok, how am I getting to the island?"

"It's a two hour boat ride to get there; I won't be giving you one, I hope you can swim, bye." Sias then pushed a button and the floor opened. As Naruto fell into the ocean he yelled at Sias. While being knocked around by the waves and struggling to keep his head above the water Naruto saw the Island of Death, it looked peaceful, safe, not how the name suggested.

He washed up on a beach, worn-out from the long swim he could not move, the waves pushed him onto the beach, he then passed out.

"Hello…hello… can you hear me?"

"Where I'm I?"

"You're on the Island of Kyuui, a peaceful island, it's completely safe." Said a beautiful girl, the same age as Naruto, she had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a kind smile and perfect body.

"I don't think I've heard of that island before, why is it here so suddenly?"

"The island moves around, it has something to do with gravity and the water current. Oh I'm sorry, I'm Nagisa, what's yours?"

"I'm- I can't remember."

"Well I'm going to call you Kaisho. Is that okay?"

"I guess so, is there a bed near because I think I'm-." He then passed out.

Naruto or Kaisho woke up in a medical bed, Nagisa was next to him talking to what looked like the village leader, and they then saw that he had woken up.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" The leader said in a very powerful tone. He was a tall man, strong and seemed to be the kind of person who was permanently angry.

"I can't remember, all I can is, falling, water, passing out and then waking up on the beach, meeting Nagisa, then waking up here."

"Well, Nagisa can show you to a house, you can stay on this island, make it your new home. I guess you can find work tomorrow. Nagisa show him the empty house next to ours and show him around the town, good bye Kaisho."

Later Kaisho had a house, met the town, and learned a bit about the island.

"So Nagisa, can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"What why, would you want to know about me?"

"Well I like you, and I'm curious."

"Well, the man you met earlier was my father, he is in charge of the island, I want to become the leader so people will recognize my strength, I like to fool around, I love ramen, and I am training myself in fighting arts, even though no one the island knows: my favorite is an old style that was used by ninjas, but you mustn't tell anyone. I don't really know what else to tell you."

"Wow, that's cool." (In his mind: She's perfect, if only I could tell her my secret.)

They heard something moving in the bushes, Naruto instantly reacted: a stone flew into the bush and a scared cat ran out.

"Wow that's so cool how did you learn that?"

"I don't know it sort of just happened." (YES I'm a good ninja; no amount of un-ninja-fying can change my dream.)

"Well maybe I could show you my training some time, how about in two days?"

"Ok that's fine, I'm going to find a job tomorrow, so what time then?"

"Nine O'clock at my house, bring some food as well, bye."

"Ok bye."

Naruto did not sleep that night, all he could think of was Konoha and his friends, and he remembered that he had the gifts in a bag, but he left that on the flying house. He finally fell asleep, only to have nightmares of what would happen if the people here found out his secret.

He awoke by falling out of bed; his ninja skills made him land on his hands and knees, it was morning, he had to find work, luckily he found a ramen bar that was looking to hire, after explaining that ramen was his staple food, and how to make 20 types of ramen in full detail and how they taste, he got the job. After a hard day's work he started to head home, when he heard an old man's voice.

"Outsider, come here, I know what you are, follow me."

Naruto was panicking, it could be a trap, and the fear of a trap was causing his Chakra to flow; two months of no Chakra and then having it suddenly flow was like diving into warm water on a cold, crisp, winter morning, this made him relax, and his Chakra subsided.

"Don't worry young one, a friend of mine told me about you, Konoha 'civilian', I have your bag here. I'll drop it off tonight; make sure no one sees it. Oh and Sias put a special something in it as well."

"Thanks, bye old man."

"I'll be keeping my eye on you, from next week; I'll be reminding you not to use any ninja skills. Bye for now 'Kaisho'." The old man just faded into the crowd of the town. Naruto thought about Konoha, and because the Island is moving if it would go close enough to see it. When he returned home it was becoming dark, the stars were starting to shine, like the shine of Kunai in the sunlight. The stars looked so clear out here, no jutsu's to pollute the air. Naruto thought about Nagisa and her training tomorrow, he didn't need to go to work, every 6th, 7th, 12th and 23th day of the month, and tomorrow was the 6th.

There was a knocking at the door, Naruto's ninja skills kicked in, he was at the door with a knife up his sleeve. He opened the door and it was only his bag, for an old man he could move fast.

Digging around he took out all the gifts his friends had given him, and then he found what Sias gave him. A small round glass ball and a note saying: This is the heart sphere it will show you what you want the most. Naruto looked deeply into the sphere and saw Konoha and his friends and Sasuke. Naruto fell asleep staring into the glass ball, he slept well, dreaming of all his old missions.

Today was the day that he was going to watch Nagisa's training. He remembered that her house was right next door and waited outside, she came rushing out, grabbed him by the arm and kept running. They stopped at an empty field, far away from the town; she stopped, turned to him and said: "Do you think anyone saw us?"

"I don't think anyone could see us. Where are we?"

"Far away from the town, no one comes here, it's safe. I want to show you something, in the cave, hurry."

"Ok, what is it?"

"An old Ninja training ground, full of interesting things, look at this."

"Wow what is it?"

"I think it's called a Kunai, they used it as a projectile weapon and for hand to hand combat."

"Wow how do you know that?"

"I found these scrolls, it looks like a secret stash, there used to be Ninja Schools all over the island. But when they all stared fighting, the civilians wanted peace, so they killed them all. They must have hid some stuff here; this is how I've been learning for the last three years."

"Wow can you show me some stuff?"

"Ok watch this."

She was really good, she had talent in most things, and her main problem was making clones.

Naruto smiled as she tried to show him this, remembering when he couldn't make real clones.

"Can I tell you a secret, but you must not tell anyone, okay?"

"Ok but only if you promise not to tell anyone about my secret place."

"Fine, I'm a real ninja, I am Uzumaki Naruto, I really love ramen, and I am from the Ninja village Konoha. I didn't lose my memory, I was faking it. And it's called Genjutsu. "

"What you really expect me to believe that, you're a ninja, and let me guess you can make several clones and walk on water, and make fire appear."

"Yes, if you want I could show you."

"Ok fine, do it."

"Come to my house tonight and I'll show you."

Later that night Nagisa was waiting outside Naruto's house. He ran out grabbed her hand and kept running, after an hour they found the hidden cave. Looking around they saw nobody in the area.

"Kisho, or Naruto prove to me that you are a ninja."

"Ok, what do you want to see first?"

"Walking up that tree, and then transformation and then clones, and then to finish off use a Genjutsu on me."

"Ok if that's what you want, prepare to be amazed."

He put down his back pack then started to walk up the tree, when upside down he then transformed into her, and made twenty clones. He then put her into a Genjutsu where she was a bird in flight, in reality she was flapping her arms around and making bird noises.

"Ok do you believe me?"

"One more test." She then threw her Kunai at him, being the type of ninja h that he was, he didn't catch it, but instead dodged and counter-attacked with the two Kunai that Kakashi and Iruka gave him. The Kunai flew straight at her, empowered by Jonin Chakra, she tried to dodge, but they went through a tree. Naruto realizing his mistake sent several clones to stop them, they went through ten clones each before the first one stopped, and the second hit her in the leg.

"Wow, what did you do?"

"I don't really know, they were just Kunai given to me by two of my old Sensei, and… should only be used in emergencies. Sorry, I didn't mean for it to hit you, can you still walk on it?"

"I think so, it didn't go in too deep, but it hurts so much."

"Here try this." He handed her a medical pill that Ino gave him.

"That's amazing I can feel it working already, it's incredible."

There was movement from a bush behind Naruto, he instinctively threw a Kunai into the bush, it hit its target and then a human shaped figure ran from the fore mentioned bush, in a confused, painful limp.

"Naruto I know who that was, we're in trouble, fighting is not allowed on the island, especially not ninja skills. Hurry, go home now!" They started to run to their houses and hoped that no one saw what they were doing… Someone slowly crept out of the shadows and headed towards their houses…

"Nagisa you have betrayed us!"

* * *

The cliff-hanger is a skill I do not have, the next chapter will be poster soon. 

REVIEW. Next chapter will be soon


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth chapter is finally up, sorry for the long wait, been busy with 8 other stories, and changing this one over and over, please enjoy, and review

Ideas, comments, flames, money, all are welcome.

* * *

All who read the previous chapters might recall that I said that it was rated M for violance, I changed it to Teen, I did not like the gore( I would prefer to be known for Teen writting)

IF YOU WANT THE M VERSION TELL ME AND i WILL EMAIL IT TO YOU. (Hint I could have kept writting but I ran out of body parts and actions.)

* * *

Chapter 4 the Lovers Separated

Naruto could not sleep, nor could Nagisa, both were panicking about the fact that someone saw what they were doing. In the morning they were still in their beds, and alive, and still worried.

Naruto had the day off, he thought that it would be good to stay away from Nagisa, but he still kept an eye on her the whole day. No one seemed to look strangely at them, maybe the onlooker from the previous night would not tell anyone, thought Naruto.

He met with Nagisa later that night, he told her about 'the old man' who knew he was a ninja, and said that it might have been him that saw them. She said that the person who saw was a female, and the only injured women were: her, her sister and two others.

"How do you know that it was a girl?" The Konoha Ninja asked.

"The hair, men are not allowed to have long hair here, only the women and the person who saw us had long hair."

"How could you tell?"

"I'm a girl, I notice these things."

"Oh okay, well that narrows it down, who are the other two women, I'll go and talk to them, and you can talk to your sister... How did your sister get injured anyway?"

"I don't really know, she didn't say anything but I saw her limping and blood stains on her clothes."

"Well that looks like she was the one, so why do I have to go and talk to the others?"

"I care about my sister, and I don't want it to be her."

"Ok fine, where can I find them?"

"At the ramen bar, and don't forget about the town meeting tomorrow."

"I won't, I wrote it down on a piece of paper, that's in my… that was in my pocket. I won't forget."

"To make it seem less suspicious lets only meet after the meeting, at the cave."

"Ok see you then."

Naruto found the old ladies sitting in their usual seats at the ramen bar, Naruto had never seen them, but he knew that they were always there; he sat next to them, and tried to start pleasant conversation.

"So you are the 'ramen ladies', hi I'm Kaisho, I work here, and I was wandering if you would like a different type of ramen, or if there is anything wrong with your current choices."

"No everything is ok, are you that lad that washed up on the beach?"

"Yes I am … those looks like very serious injuries, what happened?"

"Well I fell down some stairs and landed on the glass I was carrying."

"And I was cooking and I accidentally knocked a knife off the table and it somehow hit my leg."

"Wow that's really unlucky, well let me know if you want anymore ramen, or want to try my special ramen."

"No that's ok we were just about to leave, bye."

"Ok bye, see you tomorrow."

The next day was very long, everything felt as if it were going half the speed. When it was finally time for the meeting, the whole town was whispering and murmuring, Nagisa's father walked up to the front and it went dead silent. The sudden silence was like that of pure fear and respect; it seemed that the lack of noise was a living entity, one that sucks out the sound of everything in the area.

"You may have seen Kaisho, he was the one we found on the beach, he will be working at the ramen bar, for those who have not met him: he is here in the front row, please stand up."

"Hi everyone I'm Kaisho, please to meet you."

"Now on to more urgent matters, the feared Karogrogth have started to push our borders, we must fight back soon, or else."

"But how, we don't have anything that can harm them, and winter is still a few months away."

"Yet on a lighter note, next week is the festival, we must all get ready for that. Kaisho will help Nagisa with that; she is in charge of the theme this year."

After half an hour of talking the meeting was adjourned. Later Naruto meet up with Nagisa at the cave, he was very confused and asked her about everything.

"So what was that carrot thing that everyone was afraid of, and this festival that I'm helping with?"

"The Karogrogth are strange beasts, they live in the forest north of here, they terrorize the town, and all of our defenses are useless on them."

"What defenses do you have, I haven't seen anything."

"Spiked pit traps, trip ropes that trigger all kinds of traps, my favorite is this thing with five trees and a-"

"Ok that's enough, why don't you show the town your fighting skills, maybe we fight them."

"The town would kill us, no fighting of any kind is allowed."

"They would kill you but no fighting is allowed, how do you get that right?"

"Normally they used to use a poison, that's how they killed all the ninja on the island."

"What, but most ninja would not be caught off guard by poison, and when they figured it out they would have fought back."

"Something in the water makes us immune to Chakra, it's very strange."

"That can't be true, let me try, I will just channel some Chakra into my hand and try to give you a small cut."

"It won't work."

He tried, but the Chakra dissipated when it touched her skin. He then tried to channel Chakra into his hand while holding hers, the Chakra just dissipated when it got to his wrist.

"That could explain how the ninja were defeated, most ninja use Chakra to physically fight, using it to move faster. I only know two people who don't, and they both wear green spandex, and have big bushy eyebrows. What about the festival?"

"It is to commemorate Reminalis, the man who gave his life to the Karogrogth leader, so that they would leave the town alone."

"But why are they threatening you now?"

"They normally sleep in winter, but for the rest of the year they hunt, the agreement was that they leave us alone forever, but they didn't follow through on their side of the deal. They have started to hunt later into winter; it could mean that the whole village will be destroyed."

"We could try and reason with them, or offer more sacrifices."

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"SHHHHH… I can make clones, we offer them as an offering, it could buy you enough time, to convince the village to fight for what they love."

"It's getting late; we could ask around town in the morning, all the kids want to fight as well, but I still don't think that it would be enough."

"Trust me on this, long ago, it took just one small crybaby, I mean brave young boy to unite the village, I know it can be done."

"Ok we'll talk about this later, bye."

"Wait until she is completely alone", Said a muffled voice coming from the trees.

To not look suspicious they left at different times, Naruto first, and then half an hour later Nagisa. Naruto really liked Nagisa, almost to the point of pure love, she was the perfect girl for him; same likes and dislikes, both loved training and ramen, both wanted to become leaders of their homes through recognition of their strength. Naruto did not know but Nagisa was in love with him, when she first saw him awake, she knew that she loved him, it was a feeling like no other, she was happy when she was around him, heard him, looked at him. She longed for him to say that he loved her too. Naruto was not good at noticing love; Hinata had been giving hints so great that even Gaara could see it.

She let her mind wonder, to marriage, to becoming the leader of the village, making the island known to everyone; it would become a great nation under their leadership. She was so happy at the thought of her and Naruto being the leaders. Her mind completely lost, so lost that she could not hear the people coming up behind her…

Nagisa found herself gagged, blindfolded and bound to a chair. The last thing she could remember was Naruto and her meeting at the cave. She could feel the cold night air on her arms, she could hear the sounds of the forest all around her, a fire was near her, the crackling of the wood was familiar to her. She could smell the swamp, which meant that she was far away from the town, her mind started racing; what happened, did the person who saw them using Ninja techniques do this, what happened to Naruto?

"Nagisa, my beloved daughter, how could you do this to us?"

"Sacrifice her."

"Kill her."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes," the town cried.

"No, we will make an example of her. Goodbye Nagisa, and tell your mother we say hi."

Horror swept through her body as the town proceeded to beat and painfully kill her. Her last thought was one of regret, not telling Naruto her true feelings.

What a peaceful morning, thought Naruto as he got out of bed. He thought he had heard banging in the night, but nothing looked out of the ordinary when he looked out of the window. He then noticed a creaking noise, coming from outside his door.

As he got closer he heard it clearly, something was creaking, sounded like rope. He opened the door and looked around; it looked like a puddle of blood, his door mat was soaked. He noticed a funny presence; looking slowly up, he saw something above him…

* * *

The next one will be up in about 1-2 months, sorry I'm working on 8 other stories, I write all then do a GRAND POSTING. but while you are waiting for the next chapter you can read my other stories and read the violant version of this one, (just ask for it).


	5. Chapter 5

This is chapter five of this story, it is a short chapter i know, but I am busy with 10 other stories, so please bare with me. PLease review it, even flames are welcome.

* * *

Chapter 5: We have been waiting.

Naruto slowly turned around; the sight that he saw nearly killed him: the one person who could help him, the person who he loved, was dead. Her body hanging there was a sight that would be burned into his brain forever. He then heard a woman scream, he turned around and saw half of the village.  
"He killed her, he did this, he is a monster!"  
"Banish him."  
"Kill him."  
"Sacrifice him to the Karogrogth."

Naruto started to run for his life, the town followed, an angry mass that would kill him, and to make things worse he just ran past the Ramen shop. He was chased out of town, the towns people stopped just outside their walls, but Naruto kept running.

He ran and ran until he was a cave, and hid inside. The shock of what he saw kicked in; he broke down and cried for what seemed days. He finally stopped crying because he fell asleep.  
He awoke to a strange noise, an evil voice in his head, it was Kyuubi: he told Naruto to look up.

So he did and was one of the strangest things he had ever seen, and for someone who has a demon in his stomach it was very strange. It was almost like a bat, a bear, a crab, a lizard, a penguin, a fox and a llama fused together. Hundreds of them looking down at Naruto, he was about to run when they grabbed him and dragged him further into the cave.

"We have been waiting for you." Said the biggest, who Naruto thought must have been the leader.  
"You have the beast inside you, you are the promised one."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Long ago, a human told us of a prophecy, one with a demon fox inside him, who smells badly of ramen will lead the island to peace, the town must be destroyed at bring about that peace. It says so right on the wall."  
"Why should I help you."  
"Well didn't the village just kill the love of your life, blame you for it and chase you out of the town."  
"I'm not evil, I can't destroy a town."

"We have ramen."  
"You have a deal."

So Naruto spent the next few days organizing the Karogrogth into an army.

* * *

PLease review, give ideas, flames, tell me about you, ask me to read your stories, just please review it.


	6. Chapter 6

The final story chapter... I will post the violent chapters soon... I'm going to change it back to M rating for that.

Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 6 the war and the future

The Karogrogth had been preparing for the attack for several months, they were just waiting for the prophecy to be completed, the arrival of the 'fox in human form', that would lead them to victory.

After what Naruto had just been through, he was happy to help the strange creatures. As he ate they told him of their history. They were the rightful rulers of this land, they had been killed by the humans of this land, until their numbers were too little to do anything but hide.  
"The humans would eat the flesh of kind, to transform themselves into monsters. That is what the 'festival' really is; they hunt us and eat us just to gain more power." The leader said with a growl.  
Naruto looked around as the leader told him more about their history, they were all getting ready to fight, even the smallest and youngest held weapons.

"They sent one of their kind in a long time ago, he was different, he did not want to harm us and he tried to make a deal: we can live freely with the humans; IF WE LET THEM EAT EVERY SECOND DAY!" The creatures all roared out in rage.  
"We would be extinct in weeks and so we chased the human away and told him to give his kind a warning and then we moved to a different location. That night one of our seers told us of a great battle between us and them, and that we would need the strength of 'The human fox'."

"Wait so they EAT you?"  
"Yes that is how they are able to fight without the use of Chakra and destroy others Chakra."  
"Well what must I do to help? They killed someone very precious to me and blamed me for it, I want revenge."

They then told Naruto what was needed of him. He was to be the leader and the strategist.  
"We are at your disposal; we will die if you say so."  
"… We won't need that… I have a better idea."

Naruto then explained his idea, and helped everyone get ready and into positions.  
Two armies slowly marched towards each other; they were going to cross paths in a clearing that was the historic battle zone for all fights. One army was armed with a large assortment projectile weapons, swords, spears, tritons, war hammers, knives, and many other weapons. All shapes and sizes of war time paraphernalia where held by men, women and children of all ages. They marched in a tight formation, it looked very effective with the ranged in front, spears behind, swordsmen on the sides and heavy artillery at the back. If you were to look at the mass you would think that it was an innocent village about to defend themselves against an evil horde of demons or en evil crime boss's minions. If you thought that you would be completely wrong, they were the evil horde about to slaughter an innocent group, who did nothing wrong and do not deserve the upcoming war.

The other group looked like it was a demonic army, summoned through dark rituals, necromancy, sacrificing, opening forbidden gates and other evil deeds. The furious creatures were marching in a formation that resembled an amoeba: a loose phasing, constantly shifting mass. They had an evil fury in their eyes; it looked as if their eyes were dripping pure rage.

The two masses were about to clash, suddenly the demons all stopped and laughed. A smoke bomb went off and the two forces were hidden from each other. When the some cleared all you could see was a boy in an orange jumpsuit laughing at an angry looking army.  
"Ha ha, we got you!"  
"It's that ninja; kill him!"

The mass of Narutos just vanished in a white poof of smoke, leaving the human army annoyed.  
"Where are the Karogrogth?"

Suddenly there was a large explosion in the direction of the village; a gigantic fire was burning their homes.  
"Quickly find them and kill them."

The army reached their homes just in time to see the last house collapse. The Karogrogth and Naruto had taken back the land. The battle looked over, but the humans had a better idea.

They charged at the Karogrogth, within seconds there was blood and bodies everywhere. Naruto did not like this; he used Kage bunshin and all of his and Kyuubis' Chakras to restrain everything in the area.  
"Now listen, I want everyone to calm down and listen. We need to find a peaceful solution. I know that the humans have stolen your land, hunted you down, eat and kill you but you need to life with them. I saw what you did to survive in the caves, work with the humans; you can build shelters for everyone easily.  
And you scum! You do not need to eat them, just live peacefully with the Karogrogth."

Naruto told everyone how to get along easily and peacefully, for about seven hours, when he was done, no one wanted to fight and everyone wanted to help each other.  
The next day the leaders met and talked to naruto about sharing the island.  
"NO! You will live together, not on different sides, but in the same areas."  
He then gave them ideas on ideal shelters and food locations for the two groups.

By sunset everyone was building one large village in the forest, ground dwellings for the humans and tree homes for the Karogrogth.  
They all had a celebratory feast at the end of the building, peace was in full effect.  
Naruto was about to give a speech- suddenly his vision blurred and he fell to the floor.

"That Naruto, he is full of surprises, Konoha will be in good hands with him as Hokage." The Copy-cat ninja said with a smile hidden under his masked face.

"Don't you think that we were a little extreme?" The female Sannin said looking down at the sleeping boy.

"Well he passed the test better than any of us, I mean we all sided with one faction, where as he found a peaceful solution." Jiraiya said as he looked behind him as the illusion world vanished from sight.

"What did you teach him? He is completely different from the loud, charge first hyper active trouble maker he was three years ago." Iruka said as he remembered the old Naruto.

"How should I know, I was with women the whole time." Jiraiya said proudly.

"He just makes you want to believe in him, he makes you feel that his friendship is perfect. He makes everyone like him." Gaara said as he remembered his fight with Naruto all those years ago.

"Well all I know is that he will be the best Kage the ninja world has seen."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story, if you want the bloody, violent chapters, just wait a bit, they will be up soon... The story is changed a bit and the ending is different.  
PLEASE REVIEW.  


	7. Chapter 7 Bonus 1

This is a BONUS chapter- it is the violent version of Chapter 4.

If you want the other violent versions and the violent ending ask me in a review.

PLease Read and REVIEW.

Please note that this my first time writing a violent story.

* * *

BONUS Chapter 7 the Lovers Separated (Chapter 4 Violent)

Naruto could not sleep, nor could Nagisa, both were panicking about the fact that someone saw what they were doing. In the morning they were still in their beds, and alive, and still worried.

Naruto had the day off, he thought that it would be good to stay away from Nagisa, but he kept an eye on her the whole day. No one seemed to look strangely at them, maybe the onlooker from the previous night would not tell anyone, thought Naruto.

He met with Nagisa later that night, he told her about 'the old man' who knew he was a ninja, and said that it might have been him that saw them. She said that the person who saw was a female, and the only injured women were: her, her sister and two others.

"How do you know that it was a girl?" The Konoha Ninja asked.

"The hair, men are not allowed to have long hair here, only the women and the person who saw us had long hair."

"Okay well that narrows it down, who are the other two women, I'll go and talk to them, and you can talk to your sister. How did your sister get injured anyway?"

"I don't really know, she didn't say anything but I saw her limping and blood stains on her clothes."

"Well that looks like she was the one, so why do I have to go and talk to the others?"

"I care about my sister, and I don't want it to be her."

"Ok fine, where can I find them?"

"At the ramen bar, and don't forget about the town meeting tomorrow."

"I won't, I wrote it down on a piece of paper, that's in my… that was in my pocket. I will still not forget."

"To make it seem less suspicious lets only meet after the meeting, at the cave."

"Ok see you then."

Naruto found the old ladies sitting in their usual seats at the ramen bar, Naruto had never seen them, but he knew that they were always there; he sat next to them, and tried to start pleasant conversation.

"So you are the ramen ladies, hi I'm Kaisho, I work here, and I was wandering if you would like a different type of ramen, or if there is anything wrong with your current choices."

"No everything is ok, are you that lad that washed up on the beach?"

"Yes I am … those looks like very serious injuries, what happened?"

"Well I fell down some stairs and landed on the glass I was carrying."

"And I was cooking and I accidentally knocked a knife off the table and it somehow hit my leg."

"Wow that's really unlucky, well let me know if you want anymore ramen, or want to try my special ramen."

"No that's ok we were just about to leave, bye."

"Ok bye, see you tomorrow."

The next day was very long, everything felt as if it were going half the speed. When it was finally time for the meeting, the whole town was whispering and murmuring, Nagisa's father walked up to the front and it went dead silent. The sudden silence was like that of pure fear and respect; it seemed that the lack of noise was a living entity, one that sucks out the sound of everything in the area.

"You may have seen Kaisho; he was the one we found on the beach, he will be working at the ramen bar, for those who have not met him: he is here in the front row, please stand up."

"Hi everyone I'm Kaisho, please to meet you."

"Now on to more urgent matters, the feared Karogrogth have started to push our borders, we must fight back soon, or else."

"But how, we don't have anything that can harm them, and winter is still a few months away."

"Yet on a lighter note, next week is the festival, we must all get ready for that. Kaisho will help Nagisa with that; she is in charge of the theme this year."

After half an hour of talking the meeting was adjourned. Later Naruto meet up with Nagisa at the cave, he was very confused and asked her about everything.

"So what was that carrot thing that everyone was afraid of, or this festival that I'm helping with?"

"The Karogrogth is a strange beast, they live in the forest north of here, they terrorize the town, and all of our defenses are useless on them."

"What defenses do you have, I haven't seen anything."

"Spiked pit traps, trip ropes that trigger all kinds of traps, my favorite is this thing with five trees and a-"

"Ok that's enough, why don't you show the town your fighting skills, maybe we fight them."

"The town would kill us, no fighting of any kind is allowed."

"They would kill you but no fighting is allowed, how do you get that right?"

"Normally they used to use a poison, that's how they killed all the ninja on the island."

"What, but most ninja would not be caught off guard by poison, and when they figured it out they would have fought back."

"Something in the water makes us immune to Chakra, it's very strange."

"That can't be true, let me try, I will just channel some Chakra into my hand and try to give you a small cut."

"It won't work."

He tried, but the Chakra dissipated when it touched her skin. He then tried to channel Chakra into his hand while holding hers, the Chakra just dissipated when it got to his wrist.

"That could explain how the ninja were defeated, most ninja use Chakra to physically fight, using it to move faster. I only know two people who don't, and they both wear green spandex, and have big bushy eyebrows. What about the festival?"

"It is to commemorate Reminalis, the man who gave his life to the Karogrogth leader, so that they would leave the town alone."

"But why are they threatening you now?"

"They normally sleep in winter, but for the rest of the year they hunt, the agreement was that they leave us alone forever, but they didn't follow through on their side of the deal. They have started to hunt later into winter; it could mean that the whole village will be destroyed."

"We could try and reason with them, or offer more sacrifices."

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"SHHHHH… I can make clones, we offer them as an offering, it could buy you enough time, to convince the village to fight for what they love."

"It's getting late; we could ask around town in the morning, all the kids want to fight as well, but I still don't think that it would be enough."

"Trust me on this, long ago, it took just one small crybaby, I mean brave young boy to unite the village, I know it can be done."

"Ok we'll talk about this later, bye."

"Wait until she is completely alone", Said a muffled voice coming from the trees.

To not look suspicious they left at different times, Naruto first, and then half an hour later Nagisa. Naruto really liked Nagisa, almost to the point of pure love, she was the perfect girl for him; same likes and dislikes, both loved training and ramen, both wanted to become leaders of their homes through recognition of their strength. Naruto did not know but Nagisa was in love with him, when she first saw him awake, she knew that she loved him, it was a feeling like no other, she was happy when she was around him, heard him, looked at him. She longed for him to say that he loved her too. Naruto was not good at noticing love; Hinata had been giving hints so great that even Gaara could see it.

She let her mind wonder, to marriage, to becoming the leader of the village, making the island known to everyone; it would become a great nation under their leadership. She was so happy at the thought of her and Naruto being the leaders. Her mind completely lost, so lost that she could not hear the people coming up behind her…

Nagisa found herself gagged, blindfolded and bound to a chair. The last thing she could remember was Naruto and her meeting at the cave. She could feel the cold night air on her arms, she could hear the sounds of the forest all around her, a fire was near her, the crackling of the wood was familiar to her. She could smell the swamp, which meant that she was far away from the town, her mind started racing; what happened, did the person who saw them using Ninja techniques do this, what happened to Naruto?

"Nagisa, my beloved daughter, how could you do this to us?"

"Sacrifice her."

"Kill her."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes," the town cried.

"No, she does not know the truth." Her father then told her the truth. "we will make an example of her. Goodbye Nagisa, and tell your mother we say hi."

Horror swept through her body as the town beat her, cut her, burned her, spat on her, tortured her, broke her bones and ripped off chunks of flesh that were too badly damaged. They pulled out her teeth and nails, ripped out her eyes, hacked her tongue off, sliced her ears off, chopped her fingers off, and snipped toes off. Her non vital organs were ripped out of her. As a sign of respect for her father they left her womanhood intact, but they stitched dirty old rags to her crotch, to give her a bit of decency. Her breasts were lacerated, pierced, removed, and burnt into ashes. When it was finally over, a putrid lump of bleeding flesh lay on the ground; all her wounds covered in dirt, the town decided that she needed to be cleansed before she was taken into the town; vinegar would do well. The same thing that caused Chakra to be ignored greatly boosted their body's strength: people had been known to survive a beheading and live without a body for at least a week. Her last thought was one of regret, not telling Naruto her true feelings.

What a peaceful morning, thought Naruto as he got out of bed. He thought he had heard banging in the night, but nothing looked out of the ordinary when he looked out of the window. He then noticed a dripping noise, coming from outside his door.

As he got closer he heard it clearly, something was dripping onto his wooded deck. He opened the door and looked around; it looked like a puddle of water, his door mat was soaked. He noticed a funny smell; looking closely into the water he saw something above him in the puddles reflection…

* * *

 Well tell me what you think of it in a review and also if you want the rest...


	8. Chapter 8 Bonus 2

I am finally finishing this story, in every way... this is the final bonus chapter...

* * *

Chapter 5 the war and the future (EVIL EDITION)

The Karogrogth had been preparing for the attack for several months, they were just waiting for the prophecy to be completed, the arrival of the 'fox in human form', that would lead them to victory.

After what Naruto had just been through, he was happy to help the strange creatures. As he ate they told him of their history. They were the rightful rulers of this land, they had been killed by the humans of this land, until their numbers were too little to do anything but hide.  
"The humans would eat the flesh of kind, to transform themselves into monsters. That is what the 'festival' really is; they hunt us and eat us just to gain more power." The leader said with a growl.  
Naruto looked around as the leader told him more about their history, they were all getting ready to fight, even the smallest and youngest held weapons.

"They sent one of their kind in a long time ago, he was different, he did not want to harm us and he tried to make a deal: we can live freely with the humans; IF WE LET THEM EAT EVERY SECOND DAY!" The creatures all roared out in rage.  
"We would be extinct in weeks and so we chased the human away and told him to give his kind a warning and then we moved to a different location. That night one of our seers told us of a great battle between us and them, and that we would need the strength of 'The human fox'."

"Wait so they EAT you?"  
"Yes that is how they are able to fight without the use of Chakra and destroy others Chakra."  
"Well what must I do to help? They killed someone very precious to me and blamed me for it, I want revenge."

They then told Naruto what was needed of him. He was to be the leader and the strategist.  
"We are at your disposal; we will die if you say so."  
"… We won't need that… I have a better idea."

Naruto then explained his idea, and helped everyone get ready and into positions.  
Two armies slowly marched towards each other; they were going to cross paths in a clearing that was the historic battle zone for all fights. One army was armed with a large assortment projectile weapons, swords, spears, tritons, war hammers, knives, and many other weapons. All shapes and sizes of war time paraphernalia where held by men, women and children of all ages. They marched in a tight formation, it looked very effective with the ranged in front, spears behind, swordsmen on the sides and heavy artillery at the back. If you were to look at the mass you would think that it was an innocent village about to defend themselves against an evil horde of demons or en evil crime boss's minions. If you thought that you would be completely wrong, they were the evil horde about to slaughter an innocent group, who did nothing wrong and do not deserve the upcoming war.

The other group looked like it was a demonic army, summoned through dark rituals, necromancy, sacrificing, opening forbidden gates and other evil deeds. The furious creatures were marching in a formation that resembled an amoeba: a loose phasing, constantly shifting mass. They had an evil fury in their eyes; it looked as if their eyes were dripping pure rage.

The two masses were about to clash, suddenly the demons all stopped and laughed. A smoke bomb went off and the two forces were hidden from each other. When the some cleared all you could see was a boy in an orange jumpsuit laughing at an angry looking army.  
"Ha ha, we got you!"  
"It's that ninja; kill him!"

The mass of Narutos just vanished in a white poof of smoke, leaving the human army annoyed.  
"Where are the Karogrogth?"

Suddenly there was a large explosion in the direction of the village; a gigantic fire was burning their homes.  
"Quickly find them and kill them."

The army reached their homes just in time to see the last house collapse. The Karogrogth and Naruto had taken back the land. The battle looked over, but the humans had a better idea.

They charged at the Karogrogth, within seconds there was blood and bodies everywhere. Naruto did not like this; he used Kage bunshin and all of his and Kyuubis' Chakras to restrain everything in the area.  
"Now listen, I want everyone to calm down and listen. I am finally agreeing with Kyuubi, you do not deserve to live, you are a disgrace to this plant." The fox cloak covered his body, seven tails emerged, Naruto was in full control, Kyuubi would give him full control if he would do evil deeds.

Within seconds there was nothing left, the whole island was destroyed.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gaara and Iruka just looked with horror at the fury that was unleashed on the Genjutsu world.  
Gaara finally understood why his village had hated him at first, he was terrified, even Shikaku was crying in fear.  
The Konoha ninja just looked in fear, at the ninja who would have been their future leader… he had the understanding, but also a sense of right that was too strong, Naruto would have to stay in the Genjutsu world forever, they could not risk letting him out in that state.


End file.
